penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
White-Bay
Overview and General Description White Bay is the capital of the Dragon-Law. The city is built on a circular bay, directly opposite the entrance to the bay there is a flat area leading from the seafront a reasonable distance inland before there is a steep incline, this is the case all the way around the bay, making it appear almost like a bowl, aside from one section, where a large river flows into the sea, it is around this inflowing river that industry can primarily be found, from shipwrights and blacksmiths, along with fletcher's can be found in this area. The mouth of the river is located on the southside of the bay, further up the river is lumber dockyard, as wood is often floated down the river to save on transport. On the east side of the bay, where the entrance to the bay can be found, has become militarized with Military installations protecting the entrance to the bay, and on the south side a large Naval dockyard and port is present with a large barracks and training compound stretching up the hill behind it. The Temple district can be found on the North side of the bay away from some of the sounds of the industry, with their own docks and ships. Priests, Pilgrims and other religious folk move about the area conducting their business, and resupplying to travel onward. The temples are perched on the steep incline, atop the hill, able to see ‘The Claw’ is the Temple of Bahamut with the other temples arranged below, a variety of Elf and Dwarf gods being worshipped, one temple, lies in ruins, piles of multicoloured stone lay untouched and heavily guarded by Paladins. Closer to the waterfront are the standard Cleric quarters and the Paladins Barracks and training areas. There are some residential areas around the Temple district, these are often held by higher level Clergy and owned by the temples. The residential areas can be found on the West side of the bay, a short way back from the seafront itself as that is covered in small docks for general transport and trading, shops often being combined with warehouses here, and several fish markets being present across the area. As one looks up the Western hill the quality of housing increases as you get higher up the hill, the housing gets nicer and the number of houses decreases, until clearly visible above the large mansions is a palace, the palace itself is not removed from the mansions below, they are built in similar styles blackstone being the primary material for these larger houses. The population of the city is primarily a mixture of Dragonborn, Chromatic and Metallic, Dwarves and Human populations are slowly increasing as they are being encouraged to move onto the island. There are a few small dwarven guild shops being set up, but they are not well established. Dwarves are slightly ill tempered here, but they’re not hostile.Humans have been slower to come to White Bay, due to the various civil issues and war. The different races are treated equally under the law. The city is defended from land attack by defensive walls, each section is protected by internal walls, the temples have their own internal defencive walls and the Military areas and larger houses are also separated from the city at large. Each entrance has a small checkpoint and guard outpost. The town guard are posted within the Military area. The primary prison is also within the Military area. The Judicial and civil courts along with the bureaucracy of government is within the manor area. To defend from Sea attack the Naval dockyard hosts a defensive fleet that patrols the coast and has ships posted within the bay. There are also two large towers on either side of the entrance to the bay. The City is a blooming trading hub, it also constructs some of the best ships in the Northern Chain while playing host to the defence fleet. White Bay is run by the royal council primarily, with representatives of the races present, the High-Queen tends to remain out of the day to day runnings unless there is a tie in voting or an agreement cannot be reached. The city itself is the oldest settlement on the island, the primary building material is stone (which is drawn from one of the villages on the island), some of the larger manors stone structure is weathered stone, looking like it has endured the beating of many storms. Current Government The current government of White-Bay as a city is council, with representatives of the races there, it is primarily controlled by the nobility of Arran the few families of Dragonborn nobility that remain. There is an elected head of the council, the Queen herself heads these meetings in times of crisis. Points of Interest * Goldstop Inn (Tavern) * Dragonscale Academy and Arcana * New Scale Store (General Store) * The Rageblade ((Blacksmith) * The Gilded Shortplate (Blacksmith) * The Entry-Way (Teleportation Circle) * Others to be discovered History To be Completed Rumours Category:Northern Chain Category:Dragon-Law